


Deflowered By Hanaya

by guava



Series: Hanaya Taiga: Licensed to Deflower [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, fujoshi interpretation gone too far, reference to Dan/Taiga and Taiga/Hiiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: It turned out that Taiga had taken both Hiiro and Kuroto's 'precious thing'.





	

"Was that 'precious thing'…your virginity?"

One look at Kagami confirmed that Kuroto was right on the money. Perhaps this immediate understanding was a result of having been deflowered by the same man.

"I completely understand your position," Kuroto continued, "for he has both of ours. Perhaps he has kept yours close to mine."

After parsing what Kuroto revealed to him, Kagami simply breathed, "No."

Kuroto didn't know Kagami well enough to comfort him, but he could try. "Once it's taken, we can never get it back. Believe me, I tried."

True to his reputation as a surgeon with a gifted mind, Kagami understood Kuroto's implication. Kagami's imagination must be running wild now. The ample light in Kuroto's office made the pale red on Kagami's cheeks as obvious as the sky's blue.

Eventually, Kagami ended their talk with, "This conversation never happened."

Once Kagami had left, Kuroto leaned back in his office chair as he thought about Kagami Hiiro and Taiga's history. Kagami would have been much younger than Kuroto when he had lost his precious thing, making it much more precious than Kuroto's own. Kuroto sincerely hoped Kagami had given his up to Taiga as enthusiastically as Kuroto himself had.


End file.
